


What if? [Final alternativo EndGame]

by ShionSland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionSland/pseuds/ShionSland
Summary: Contiene SPOILERS DE ENDGAME.La descripción estará en la nota inicial para evitar spoiler y los "Tags" que puedan hacer un spoiler se añadirán tras un tiempo prudencial.Esta historia contiene Starker, Thorki, Stucky; no obstante, en el primer capítulo no se hace gran mención a ninguna.





	1. ¿Qué pasaría si Tony no hubiese empuñado el guantelete?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué pasaría si Tony no hubiese empuñado el guantelete?  
> Esta historia pretende darle un final alternativo a EndGame y la vida de nuestros héroes tras esto.

La batalla estaba en su culmen, Carol había derribado la última gran arma de Thanos, su nave. Los vengadores y sus aliados sentían sus fuerzas desfallecer y su concentración desvanecerse. La lucha era dura y veían los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros y enemigos llenar el suelo del campo de batalla.

 

Peter Parker sentía sus huesos crujiendo al romperse con cada paso que daba, otros se  reconstruían por su regeneración en un ciclo tan doloroso que dudaba poder hablar. Le habían pedido cuidar el guantelete y eso había hecho, incluso si eso implicaba recibir decenas de disparos y golpes. Así que, se sintió aliviado cuando las gemas pasaron a otra cuidadora.

 

Capitana intentó devolverlo al pasado pero Thanos tenía otros planes, rompió el túnel cuántico y el guantelete cayó cerca de él. Tony no iba a permitirlo, rápido intentó cogerlo. A él se unieron Thor y Steve, iniciando una batalla encarnizada por obtener las gemas. Finalmente, Tony robó el guantelete y creó otro con su propio traje, pero Thor se plantó a su espalda y le pidió que se lo diese: él era un dios, tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

 

Tony no discutió, no tenían el tiempo. Thor se enfundó el guantelete y la energía recorrió hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. El dios del trueno estaba acostumbrado a sentir su cuerpo rebosante de electricidad, pero aquello no se le comparaba.  

 

Thanos, en un último arrebato de evitar aquel chasquido, lanzó un ataque desesperado contra Thor. Su espada volaba dando vueltas y a centímetros de su objetivo, Tony la desvió. No se molestó en darse la vuelta para ver donde había impactado, hasta que escuchó un quejido mortal de una voz que lo había acompañado los últimos cinco años: el espadón había atravesado el pecho de Pepper. Tony corrió a su lado, sin importar más aquella batalla, pues estaba perdiendo una de las cosas que había prometido proteger antes de iniciar aquella locura. 

 

Al mismo tiempo, Thor se sobrepuso de la corriente que entumecía sus músculos por sentir aquel poder mientras el capitán luchaba codo con codo con Bucky contra Thanos, mientras Spiderman lo sujetaba con sus redes con las últimas migas de fuerza que le quedaban.

 

— Necesitarás ayuda con eso — Thor no podía creer que estuviese escuchando aquel tono suave y calmado, una vez más. — , hermano. 

 

Thor sintió las suaves manos de Loki posicionarse en la terminación del guantelete y un haz verde envolvió su brazo. El dios sintió como si las células de su cuerpo se acelerasen y chasqueó los dedos. 

 

Un estallido de proporciones cósmicas estampó a quien tuviese a sus alrededores hacia el escombro más cercano, Thor tuvo el vigor de sujetar con su brazo libre a su hermano quien seguía enfocado en evitar que aquella explosión llegase a dañarle órganos críticos.

El ruidoso campo de batalla quedó en un silencio total mientras los primeros miembros del ejército chitauri se deshacían en arena y los primeros aliados se levantaban y ayudaban a sus amigos a salir de los escombros. 

 

Steve levantó la roca que había caído sobre él y Bucky y ambos se pusieron en guardia hacia un Thanos que sentía a la muerte venir a por él. Entonces, se sentó un la roca más cercana. 

 

Peter cayó a unos metros de donde Tony acunaba el cuerpo inerte de Pepper mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Peter no podía levantarse por el dolor pero gateó hasta su lado y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony en un abrazo silencioso y consolador mientras lloraba por la aliada caída.

 

El guantelete cayó en la arena y Thor pudo observar que solo su mano se consumía en fuego y dolía de una forma que no podía describir. A su lado, su hermano cayó de rodillas. Loki sentía su consciencia desvanecerse, sus fuerzas más allá del borde del colapso, pero pudo sentir la mano de Thor enredarse en su pelo y apretarlo contra su cuello en un abrazo ansioso.

 

— ¿Ha terminado? — Bucky preguntó.

 

— Sí, ha terminado — Steve contestó y soltó el Mjolnir al ver como el cuerpo de Thanos se deshacía en arena. 

 

Clint llegó a su lado para comprobar el final del peor mal que había asolado el universo desde que ellos lo salvaguardaban. Su vista se desvió hacia Tony y miró todos los compañeros muertos a su alrededor y en sus recuerdos. 

 

— Pero, ¿a qué precio? — 

 

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría para los que habían sobrevivido. La respuesta llegó en forma de recuerdo.

 

_ Todo cuanto fuese necesario _ , había dicho Natasha. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos no serán muy largos y pretendo que sean temáticos de su propia pareja. En ellos, trataré los posibles "What if?" que me hubiese gustado ver en la película.
> 
> Mi intención es que sigan el siguiente esquema:  
> Capítulo 1: ¿Qué pasaría si Tony no hubiese empuñado el guantelete? [Prólogo]  
> Capítulo 2: ¿Qué pasaría si Peter Parker volviese a la vida de Tony? [Starker]  
> Capítulo 3: ¿Qué pasaría si Loki hubiese revivido? [Thorki]  
> Capítulo 4: ¿Qué pasaría si Steve hubiese vuelto tras su baile con Peggy? [Stucky]
> 
> Estos son los capítulos que por ahora tengo planeados, pero tengo intención de volver a ver la película y hacer más capítulos alternativos. Además, siempre podéis comentarme qué hubieséis hecho o cambiado de la película y tal vez lo escriba.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutéis.


	2. ¿Qué pasaría si Peter volviese a la vida de Tony? [Starker]

Todos vestían de negro frente al lago. Tony en primera línea observaba un tributo hecho a Pepper que flotaba sobre este, sus ojos rojos por los días que llevaba llorando su pérdida. Si no fuese por Peter y May que cuidaron de él y Morgan…

Detrás de él estaba el resto de los sobrevivientes, las lágrimas y sollozos eran la balada que se escuchaba. Otros, simplemente veían el ambiente desde otra prespectiva, pues solo conocían a la mujer por su valiente acción en el campo de batalla y lo que habían escuchado de ella.   
Tony se dio media vuelta y pasó entre todos sus compañeros. Todos tenían un tributo que lanzar al agua, todos habían perdido a alguien. A lo lejos vio a Peter sentado al lado de Morgan, su hija estaba acurrucada entre él y los cojines del banco de madera. 

— Morgan — Peter la llamó con una voz suave, dulce —, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo? — Morgan no levantó la mirada del tributo a su madre que ahora era acompañado por decenas más. 

— Hamburguesas — murmuró. 

— Esta bien. Compraremos todas las hamburguesas que quieras. — Peter acarició el pelo de la pequeña. Recordaba a su tía hacer lo mismo años atrás durante el funeral del tío Ben. — Después podemos tomarle prestado a tu papá algo del garaje para jugar. — Morgan le miró por primera vez, Peter le gustaba. Era bueno, sonreía mucho y los hacía reír a ella y a su papá.

— Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagáis eso. — Tony le deshizo el pelo a Peter y cogió a su hija. — Eres una mala influencia. — Peter le sonrió y Morgan y él compartieron una mirada traviesa. 

— Morgan quiere hamburguesas — Peter dijo. Tony agradecía tener una fuente de alegría y optimismo en su vida en ese instante. También, que Peter no le echase en cara que hubiese rehecho su vida. 

— ¿McDonald's o BurgerKing? — Peter y Morgan compartieron una mirada y asintieron a la vez. 

— Las de papá — Morgan dijo y se acurrucó en el cuello de Tony. 

— Me ha dicho que son las mejores. — Peter explicó con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

Tony lo había extrañado mucho, demasiado. Lo sabía, pero no hasta qué punto. Pepper también lo había sabido, por eso le permitía tener fotos del chico por toda la casa. Tony se lo había dicho, el amor mútuo que habían compartido él y Peter, y Pepper lo aceptó. 

— Te eché de menos — Tony confesó al escuchar los ronquidos de su hija en su hombro. 

Peter no sabía qué contestar. Para él solo habían sido 5 minutos desmayado en el suelo de Titán. La vida de Tony había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. 

— Gracias por no — Tony hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras más apropiadas para continuar — ... enfadarte por esto. 

— No podría. Morgan es adorable. — Peter le regaló una de sus sonrisas, pero al ver los ojos de Tony, se puso serio. — Tony, no puedo culparte por rehacer tu vida. Es lo que yo hubiese deseado para ti si hubiese muerto.   
Tony acostó a Morgan en su cama y cerró la puerta. Ambos necesitaban hablar, hacía una semana que necesitaban hablar en privado. 

— Aún así, yo aún te amo — Peter dijo cuando estuvieron en la privacidad de la cocina —. Para tí, pasaron 5 años. Para mí, ha sido como echarme una siesta de cinco minutos. 

Tony alcanzó la fotografía que guardaba en la repisa de la cocina. Aquella donde Peter y él posaban con la certificación de la beca de Industrias Stark enmarcada y volteada al revés. Entonces, se giró hacia Peter y se la extendió. 

— Yo nunca dejé de hacerlo — Tony confesó y se sintió horrible porque aún tenía el olor de las flores del tributo de Pepper en sus manos. Aún así, ella había aceptado que estuviesen juntos a pesar de aquellos sentimentos imperecederos por Peter. 

El marco tembló en las manos de Peter y su labio también. Su esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas fue infructífero y pronto mancharon el cristal. Tony no aguantó más y lo abrazó como hizo en el campo de batalla para sentir cada músculo, contorno y protuberancia de Peter. Él no tardó en corresponderle. 

Al cabo de un momento, se separaron lentamente. Peter levantó su vista hasta la contraria y ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta besarse. Tony había extrañado tanto aquellos labios, su sabor, su textura y su calidez, pero el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Morgan abriéndose los hizo irse de un extremo al otro de la cocina. 

— Papá, tengo hambre. — Tony disimulaba su nerviosismo y sonrojo buscando la carne picada en la nevera. 

Morgan los miraba fijamente sin entender qué pasaba mientras Peter y Tony revivían aquella adrenalina de darse un beso a escondidas. 

— ¿Estas malito? — Morgan le preguntó a Peter al verle rojo como cuando ella tenía fiebre. 

— ¿Eh? No, no. Que va. Solo tengo calor con este traje. — Tony también comenzaba a revivir cómo fueron descubiertos por todos sus compañeros por el mal mentiroso que era Peter.


	3. ¿Qué pasaría si Loki hubiese revivido? [Thorki]

Thor había soñado con la muerte de su hermano. Verlo ahogado hasta que Thanos le partió la nuca y su cuerpo caer muerto a metros de él por protegerlo era una imagen que quedaría grabada en su cerebro hasta su muerte. Le había llorado a él y a su falta de fuerza para vengarlo, hasta el punto de volver su mero recuerdo un tabú. 

No quería abrir los ojos, convencido que su mano presionando su codo y su voz no habían sido más que una ilusión. Sin embargo, tampoco podía retener el deseo de confirmar que Loki estaba con vida. 

Poco a poco mostró el azul escondido tras sus párpados y giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a la luz. Allí, sentado en una silla y leyendo un libro midgardiano, estaba Loki con su siempre elegante postura. Thor no pudo contener las lágrimas al cruzar la mirada con él. 

— Hermano. — sollozó, Loki cerró su libro y acercó la silla a la cama — Hablame, Loki. Dime que tú no eres otro desvío de mi atormentada mente. 

Loki extendió su mano hasta rozar las yemas de los dedos de Thor. 

— Estás descuidado, hermano — Thor no pudo contener la risa y alegría de sentirse insultado de nuevo —. Y has perdido la razón, por lo que puedo observar — Loki dijo con voz suave y un deje de burla, su mano ahora atrapada por el dios de trueno. 

— No, hermano. Es la primera vez que me siente cuerdo desde hace años. — Thor resistió el dolor en su mano derecha y estiró de Loki hasta tenerlo a su lado en la cama para abrazarlo — Creí que habías muerto, esta vez de verdad. 

— Era mi intención — Loki confesó sin resistirse a las caricias que le propinaba su hermano — Si tu no lo creías, no hubiese sido posible engañar al titán loco. 

La mano izquierda de Thor se tensó en el brazo de su hermano. Una pregunta silenciosa dejada en el ambiente y Loki sabía que llegaría. Además, nadie conocía a Thor más que él. 

— El mago del tiempo — comenzó con voz calmada —, o una proyección de él — aclaró —, apareció en mi mente. Él aseguraba que la gema le había mostrado un único universo en el que Thanos era derrotado y, para ello, él debía creerme muerto. 

Thor apreció que Loki le estuviese explicando por qué no había aparecido ante él en los últimos cinco años. No era una tendencia en su hermano hablar de lo que estaba en su mente.

— Utilicé gran parte de mi magia para trasladarme a un mundo muerto, donde nadie podía informar al titán loco de mi existencia. — Loki apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Thor y él pasó su mano herida sobre la cintura de su hermano. — Era un mundo parecido a mi planeta natal, frío y sin muchos seres o plantas de las que alimentarse. — Thor gruñó al notar los huesos marcarse en la cadera de Loki. — Me complace ver que tu comiste por ambos.

— Lo siento — se disculpó. 

— No te estoy culpando, cada quien lidia con el dolor a su manera, hermano — Loki le ofreció palabras de consuelo al recordar la locura que se desató en su interior ante la muerte de su madre. 

— Me pondré en forma para tí, solo para ti. — murmuró, Thor apartó el cabello de Loki para repartir unos besos por su cuello. 

— No es suficiente. — Loki le miró con la travesura marcada en sus facciones — Salve tu vida dos veces, al menos me debes la eternidad.

— Loki — Thor susurró en su oído, pidiendo el permiso para probar sus labios. Loki no se negó, él también había extrañado el calor de sus brazos en las noches. Sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse y el dios del engaño se giró para mayor comodidad. Al principio fue un beso lento, pero Thor no pudo negarse ante la demanda de Loki de profundizar aquel contacto. — No me imaginaba una vida sin tí a mi lado, pero confiaba que nos reencontraríamos en el Valhalla. Así que no tenía el valor de quitarme la vida, si no la perdía en batalla. 

— Debes avisar a la Valkiria de tu despertar. — Loki amaba ser deseado por Thor y le encantaba exprimir aquel deseo hasta que su hermano no aguantase más. — No se me permite salir de tu habitación — aclaró. Loki no lo demostraba, pero Thor sabía cuán odiaba su hermano sentirse encarcelado o dominado. 

— Sal conmigo, yo tomaré cualquier represalia. — Thor se había ganado un beso y una caricia en su muslo con aquella respuesta. Loki no lo admitiría, pero se alegraba tanto de verlo como Thor lo hacía y estaba seguro que su hermano entendía sin necesidad de palabras la nimiedad que era su aspecto.


End file.
